While no cure is presently known for Herpes Simplex in either form, certain substances have been advanced for management of the disease. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,763 to McHugh a method of treating inflammatory viral infections such as Herpes Simplex and acne was disclosed involving the application of 3,3-bis (p-hydroxyphenyl) phthalide, in amounts up to 100 milligrams, preferably15 to 30 milligrams initially and repetitively at predetermined intervals. Because 3,3-bis (p-hydroxyphenyl) phthalide is a cathartic, there is an unpleasant side effect to its use which suggests reduced usage concentrations, but the patentee does not suggest any lower dosage will be effective in Herplex Simplex management.